


Pack Of Wolves

by GanglyLimbs



Series: A/B/O Alphabet [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jeremy, Alpha!Lindsay, Alpha!Mica, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, GTA AU, Genderfluid Jack, Hearing Impaired Michael, Multi, Omega!Geoff, Omega!Trevor, Rating May Change, Rimming, Violence, Will add tags as I go, alpha!Ryan, alpha!michael, beta!Jack, beta!matt, description of torture, omega!Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: A pack of wolves run free in Los Santos. Here are their day-to-day going ons.A collection of A/B/O drabbles surrounding the Fake AH Crew and their relationship.





	1. Myan Goes Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a challenge to myself to write more. Will try to write a drabble a day, but knowing me, may not happen.

Michael laughed, loud and free, as the rubble of buildings rained down around them. Next to him, he could hear Ryan’s low chuckle as the Alpha shot off another rocket. Michael grinned upon hearing it, the sound fueling his own childish delight, as he reloaded his own launcher, pointing it at the police car barreling towards them. His grin turned sharp as he shot off the rocket, eyes bright as he watched it hit the ground right before the car. The explosion was loud and flashy, the car flipping over, covered in flames.

Earlier, Michael had been whining about how bored he was. Geoff and Jack were out doing a job and everyone else was apparently too busy to entertain him. Luckily for Michael, Ryan had been just as bored. Unluckily for Los Santos, that meant the two Alphas had decided to hit downtown.

Now here they were, standing in the middle of a street, firing rocket launchers randomly. Michael was sure that Geoff was going to be fucking pissed at them when they got back (If they got back. There was always an if. They learned that the hard way after Ray), but Michael couldn’t find it in him to care.

“I’m starting to run low on ammo.” Michael eventually commented, taking a look around at the havoc they had created. The sight settled that destructive force inside of him. Michael glanced up at Ryan, who was looking back over his shoulder at him. The older Alpha gave him a grunt, head tilted towards his car parked a few feet away from them. Michael had been dealing with the man long enough to know that was him agreeing. Michael started backing up, Ryan following, while continuing to make sure the cops couldn’t get too close. His ass bumped against the front of Ryan’s car. He made eye contact with Ryan again. Then it was a mad dash to get in and start it up, bullets bouncing off the armor as the police took their chance to shoot at them.

Michael threw his launcher into the backseat, grabbing his gun as he spun back around. With a few twists and turns, he managed to shimmer his body out the window, taking a couple pot shots at the cops. Never truly aiming because he didn’t want this getaway to be _easy._ Again, the Alpha couldn’t help giggling as he kept a white-knuckle grip on the window frame. This is what he had been looking forward to-that rush of escaping what was certainly a life and death situation.

Ryan didn’t stick strictly to the roads. No, the mad man drove over sidewalks and through parks, not caring for the people who had to dive out of his way in order to avoid getting hit. All the while, he grinned as Michael yelled out encouragements, hollering out where they should go next.

Eventually, after a long chase through the city, they lost the police, Ryan reversing his car in an alleyway, the sound of sirens far off in the distance. By the time Ryan had the car fully in park, Michael was already making his way across the consul. He ripped Ryan’s mask off, their lips crashed together. Ryan’s hands coming up to lay a hand on Michael’s hips to help steady the Alpha.

Ryan pulled back briefly, raising an eyebrow. “You really want to do this here? With the cops still after us?”

Michael shrugged, hands playing with the shoulders of Ryan’s jacket. The smell of the forest after a rainy day was thick in the car, a sign of Michael’s arousal building . Ryan couldn’t help taking a deep whiff, a growl starting to rumble in the back of his throat. His own scent thickened in response, an answering scent of ripe Georgia peaches filling Michael’s nose.

“Why not?” Michael asked grinding his hips against Ryan’s.

Ryan’s smirk was sharp as he pulled the other back in . Why not indeed.


	2. Lindsvin Goes to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a bad habit of not taking care of himself. This time, it's up to Lindsay to drag him out of his room.

Gavin rubbed at his itchy eyes and ignored the headache that was pounding away inside his skull. Before him, his computer fed him information, numbers and dates and times and money. He had been at this for the past few nights and still there was no end in sight. Geoff had asked him to check out some gang that had been bothering Funhaus, as a way to say thank you for the help on the last heist. While Gavin was glad to do it, it was taking more time than he originally thought it would. Not to mention he was still expected to keep up with all his other work, making phone calls to pacify dealers and checking out spots for their next heist.

Gavin figured the best way to accomplish all of that was to not leave his computer till he had everything done. Probably not the Omega’s best idea. 

“Hey there.” 

Gavin startled at the sound of another person’s voice. Blinking rapidly, he looked over his shoulder to see Lindsay walking through his door, a greasy looking paper bag in her hand. The smell of cheap fast food hit him hard, stomach to rumbling. When was the last time he ate? 

“Hey, Lindsay.” Gavin gave the Alpha a tired smile before his eyes fixated on the bag again. “That for me?” 

Lindsay’s grin was wide and sharp, but Gavin was too distracted to notice. “It might be.” She wiggled the bag around, jostling the food. 

Gavin’s stomach rumbled louder and he licked his lips. Reaching up, he wiggled his fingers towards the Alpha. “Give me.” He whined. 

Lindsay pulled the bag back. “Ah, ah. This bag comes with stipulations.”

Gavin pouted, letting his hand fall. “Lindssssayyyy. I’m hunnnngry.” 

“And tired. And haven’t taken a shower in about two days.” Lindsay scrunched her nose. Gavin’s normal fruity scent had wilted, smelling more of oranges that had been left in the sun for too long. His clothes were rumpled and stained, hair flat and greasy looking. There were large bags under his eyes. Lindsay looked past the Omega to stare in disgust at his desk, which was covered in Red Bull cans. “You’ll get this food, but only after you shower and come snuggle with me in bed.” 

Gavin frowned. “But I’m not-” 

Lindsay waved the bag again, smiling when she saw the second the smell hit Gavin. The Omega’s eyes fluttered and he rocked forward. “Shower. Then food. Then bed.” 

Gavin glared at her, but stood up anyways, grumbling the entire way. Lindsay followed close behind, grabbing one of their softest towels from the closet and throwing it at him. “Don’t fall asleep in the shower. Geoff would be pissed if he had to replace it because you managed to drown in there.” 

“So caring.” Gavin called back, shutting the bathroom door. Lindsay snorted before going about getting things ready. 

With the pack living together, they needed as large a space as possible to fit all of them and their individual needs. Luckily, Geoff, being one of the richest people in Los Santos, provided plenty of opportunity to buy that space. In fact, he was able to buy an entire building, just for them Everything was specifically made to fit ten people, from the kitchen to the back rooms, as well as additional rooms for them to hang in, such as the weight room and Gavin’s office. Lindsay favorite was the bedroom though.  

While it wasn’t large enough to fit all ten of them (not that they were ever in the same space for long, what with their busy and illegal lifestyle), the bed was massive and soft. A perfect fit for them to fall into after a long day. They had two large dressers on either side of a large screen T.V. But what Lindsay liked best was the feeling of home she got for every time she entered the room. It was a mix of them, from the colors to the decorations to the covers thrown on the floor and clothes around the room. Not to mention the mixture of their scents, of Alpha and Omega and Beta. 

Lindsay picked up the covers off the floor, rearranging it around the bed in the imitation of a nest, before heading to one of the dressers. She picked out the softest looking clothes she could find, something that carried all their scents so as to relax the Omega, before setting them down on the bed. Her ears picked up the sound of the water turning off and she went to meet Gavin in the hallway. 

Gavin already looked so much healthier, his skin slightly red from the hot water but hair not looking like straw anymore. Lindsay gave him a peck on the cheek as she moved past him to the kitchen. “Your clothes are on the bed and the food is on the side desk. Get comfortable and I’ll meet you there.” 

Gavin made some kind of grumble but followed Lindsay’s directions. 

When Lindsay returned to the bedroom, two glasses of water in hand, it was to the sight of Gavin buried beneath the covers, munching away on his food. Lindsay giggled, shaking her head, before setting the glasses down and shucking her pants. Then she hopped into bed with Gavin, immediately grabbing the Omega and holding him close. “Feel better?” 

“A little.” Gavin yawned. Lindsay watched in amusement as he blinked his eyes in a desperate attempt to stay awake. “I don’t think these clothes are mine. Too big.” 

“As if you don’t enjoy that.” Lindsay teased. 

Gavin smiled at her. “Ok, yeah.”

Lindsay laid in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sound of Gavin eating and the warm feeling of another body close to her. 

“You know,” Lindsay began, “If you took better care of yourself, you wouldn’t feel like shit all the time.” 

Gavin just hummed, inhaling the last of his food. Crumbling up the wrapper, he threw the trash to the side. Lindsay would have scolded him if he didn’t immediately snuggle up to her side. She rolled her eyes, but squeezed his shoulder and settled down into the bed. “You're a pain in the ass, you know? You’re going to get seriously hurt one of these days.” 

“I know.” Gavin answered, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice. His eyes felt heavy and Lindsay felt warm. Safe. Her oceany scent curled around Gavin, drawing him deeper into slumberland.  “But at least I got you guys to take care of me.” 

Lindsay’s chest tightened, her Alpha side purring in pride. “Yeah you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments And Criticisms Are Welcomed. Come talk to me on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


	3. Three Amigos Fix A Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wants Matt to take a look at his car.

Matt really loved Geoff. 

I mean obviously. Geoff was his mate, his lover, and Pack Leader. Matt loved him every single day. But at times like this, Matt found he really, really loved Geoff. 

When they had been deciding where to live, Matt had jokingly brought up that he wanted to live close to a mechanic shop. As their resident car technician, it came at no surprise that the Beta wanted to be close to a place where he had easy access to work on their cars. Geoff, because the man was all about going all out even on small things, took that to mean that when he bought this building for the pack, he made sure it had a pretty large garage for Matt to work in. 

If that hadn’t shocked the Beta, then Geoff showering him in new tools certainly did. 

Ever since, the rest of the pack knew that if they wanted to talk to Matt, the best place to find him was in the garage. 

“I’m telling you, she doesn’t run like she used to.” 

Matt rolled his eyes but didn’t bother responding. Jeremy had been bothering him for days to look at one of his cars (the shitty purple and orange one that Jeremy had affectionately named Rimmy-Mobile, much to the annoyance of the rest of the pack). After Michael and Ryan’s little detour downtown, Geoff had forbidden all of them from going out for the rest of the week, which had freed up enough of Matt’s time for him to finally give in and take a look.

The problem was, no matter how much Jeremy insisted something was wrong, Matt couldn’t find a thing. 

“There has to be  _ something.”  _ Jeremy said again, sliding off the stool he had been sitting in to walk around to where Matt was working. 

Matt threw his hands in the air. “ _Jeremy_. There is nothing wrong. The engine is fine, the brakes work, nothing sounds out of place. What do you want me to do? Take her completely apart?”

Jeremy’s face told him,  _ yes. Yes he did. _

Matt sighed, brushing his hair that had come loose from his ponytail from his face. He walked forward to set a comforting hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. “Maybe she’s just getting...older? You have had her for a long time-”

“It hasn’t been that long.” Jeremy shook off Matt’s touch, staring mournfully as he ran a hand along the hood. “She just needs a little fine tuning.” 

“She needs to be set on fire.”  

Matt and Jeremy looked over to see Trevor entering the room, papers in hand. Matt moved forward to take the papers from Trevor, giving the other Beta a kiss on the cheek. Jeremy stood back, scowling at him with his hands crossed. 

“Don’t talk about the Rimmy-Mobile that way.” 

“That thing is an eyesore and you would do us all a great service if you got rid of it.” Trevor replied, a smirk twitching at his lips as he watched Jeremy puff up. 

Matt idly listened to them to argue as he read over the report he asked Trevor to make up for him. It was a list of all the supplies he would need for the modifications Jack wanted done on their car, plus the ridiculous ones Gavin wanted done on his bike. It would take a lot of money, but Geoff was a sucker when it came to spoiling his mates. 

And Matt didn’t mind the amount of hours it would take to get their requests done. He liked showing his mates he cared in his own way. 


	4. Mica At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mica is making a deal and Lindsay calls about dinner.

There were perks to being one of the best independent assassins in the country. Mica got her own office (disguised as an art gallery), worked on her own schedule, and didn’t answer to anyone. Other times though...

Mica popped some gum, casually leaning back in her chair as she watched the man (Bryon? She think he’s name is Byron) before her sweat. 

“Will you do the job?” He asked, trying hard to keep up his composure. Mica wasn’t fooled. 

Mica popped her gum again, tilting her head, thinking about his request. Before her, displayed across her desk, were pictures of the hit this man wanted her to perform. Then she smiled. “No.” 

Bryon puffed up, face turning red. “Why? I’m willing to-” 

He was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. Internally, Mica was glad for the interruption from the fight that was going to happen. She would never give up the freedom of her job, but there was something to be said for the power behind Geoff Ramsey’s word. That power being shitheads didn’t question when he told them no. “Hold on a second.” She told him, putting her finger up and watching in fascination as his face got redder. “Hello?” 

_ “Mica? It’s Lindsay.”  _

“Oh hey Linds. Everything ok?” Mica turned slightly away from the Omega before her, making sure to keep one eye on him. 

_ “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just wanted to get your input about dinner tonight. I’m not interrupting anything am I?”  _ Lindsay sounded distracted, most likely doing paperwork Geoff had pushed off on her. 

“No, you're not interrupting a thing.” Mica smirked over at the man.

_ “Good, because you’re the tiebreaker. Michael, Jeremy, and Trevor want pizza. Jack and Ryan aren’t going to be home tonight. Matt, Gavin, and Geoff want Chinese. I don’t care. So that means you get the final vote.”  _

“Didn’t we have Chinese two nights ago?” Mica asked. 

“Are you fucking talking about food during our deal?” Bryon shouted over the sound of Lindsay answering her. 

Mica frowned, shifting the phone away so she could talk to him. “Dude, rude. I’m talking to my girlfriend about something important. Have a little respect.” 

_ “Who was that?” _ Lindsay asked. 

“No one.” Mica replied. That seemed to be the last straw for the man. He swung his fist forward. Mica leaned back, dodging it. She dropped her phone in exchange for grabbing his arm and yanking him forward. Bryon gave a yelp as he was dragged across her desk, followed by a cry of pain as Mica twisted his arm back around his back. 

“Don’t. Fucking. Touch me. Again.” Mica growled, eyes narrowed in disgust as the Omega whimpered. “Got it?” 

“Yes! Yes.” 

“Good.” Mica let him go. She jerked her thumb towards the door. “Get out.” 

He ran. 

Rolling her eyes, Mica picked up her phone. “Lindsay?” 

She heard Lindsay let out her breath. “ _ So? Chinese or pizza?”  _

“Tell you what? If you pick up Chinese, I’ll pick up pizza on my way home. From that place a few blocks from my office. Sound good?” 

“ _ Sounds great. See you at home. Love you.”  _

“Love you too.”  


	5. Jackoff Gets NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff has work to do, so of course Jack is going to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't take me long to add some smut, huh? Hope you enjoy.

_ It was so hot.  _

That was all Geoff could think. It was so hot and his shirt was tight and sticking to his chest and he was dying and it was  _ hot. _

“Jack.” Geoff whined. 

Jack chuckled, not stopping in their torture. 

Geoff was currently bent over his desk, suit jacket thrown to the side and pants around his ankles. Behind him knelt Jack, who had spread Geoff open wide and was licking at the slick that was pouring from the Omega. 

Geoff closed his eyes and squirmed on Jack’s tongue. They all had their particular talents, in and out of the bedroom. Jack’s happened to be that they were incredible at rimming.  

“You taste so good.” Jack cooed, licking their lips clean of the slick there. They spread Geoff’s rim wider, watching in fascination as slick slowly slid out, dripping down Geoff’s trembling thighs. “You taste so much like fucking cheery.” 

Geoff’s face heated up. He had always been self-conscious of his scent, deeming it too soft and weak for a powerful crime boss. His mates, though, seemed to never get tired of complimenting him on it. It was embarrassing. “Jack...please.” 

“Patience, Geoff. Patience.” Jack whispered. They licked up a few drops of slick, moans causing Geoff to twitch. 

“I don’t have time for any damn patience. I have a meeting to go to-AHHH.” Geoff screamed as Jack rammed two fingers into Geoff’s hole, immediately spreading them open. 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Jack asked, in that evil way of theirs that let Geoff know if he stayed, Jack would make it worthwhile. “Because I could do this all day. Sit here and tease you till I have you begging for me to take you. I’d refuse, of course, bring you to the edge once or twice, have you crying for me. Then, maybe, if you were good,I’d let you cum.”

Geoff buried his head into his arms, pushing his ass out. “You’re cruel, Jack.” 

“But you like it, don’t you?” Jack teased, almostly lazily fucking their fingers in. 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

Jack chuckled, pulling their fingers out, licking them clean. “Of course you do.” 


	6. Geovin Plan A Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Gavin talk about a heist and then about something less pleasant.

“The bank has three blind spots. Here, here, and here.” Gavin pointed to a few locations on the blueprints of the bank he had printed out, which laid sprawled across Geoff's big desk. It was only the two of them tonight, setting the stages for their next big heist. “They make up for it by placing guards in those spots though.” 

Geoff hummed, one hand under his chin as he stared down at the blueprints. “Do we have a schedule for them yet?” 

“Not yet. Michael and Ryan are supposed to be checking that out later this week. What I do know, is that they take ten minutes to walk the hallways, and a different guard stops at each position.” Gavin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. “Let me show you some of the footage I grabbed.”

Geoff moved closer, one arm automatically wrapping around Gavin’s shoulders, head touching the Brit’s as Gavin showed him some grainy footage. “So here,” Gavin pointed to where head could barely be seen in the camera angle, “is one of the guards. And if we fast forward….there, is another one. Notice how this guy has a hat and black hair? Different guard. He stands there for a few minutes, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t tell when he fully leaves to change with yet another guard or if he’s just moving out of frame.” 

“Yeah, we definitely need to get that figured out. I’ll text Michael to pay attention to that bit.” Geoff smiled and ruffled Gavin’s hair. “Good work as always, Gav.” 

Gavin smiled back at him, putting his phone away and gathering up his plans. Geoff didn't fully let him go, instead keeping his arm tight around Gavin's shoulder. “Thanks, Geoffry. Need me to look at anything else?”

“Nah...that meeting with our ammunition's’ guy go well?” Geoff asked. 

Gavin hesitated. “...Sort of? He’s threatening to raise our prices again, unless I can" Here he winced. "...sweeten the deal.” 

Geoff’s face darkened, the hand that had been dangling off Gavin's shoulder suddenly tightening in his shirt. “If he tries to call you again, tell him I want to talk to him.” 

Gavin sighed. “Geoff, it’s not that big-” 

“Do you remember what he said to you the last time we let this go on too long?” Geoff snapped. “I won’t have anyone talking to my mates like that and I especially won’t continue to put them in a position where they have to take that sort of harassment.” 

Gavin quickly grabbed Geoff's hand, giving it a squeeze, as he tried to keep his mate from making any rash decisions. “Geoff, he’s the best ammunition guy in the city. We can't afford to lose him. Besides, I told you before, I can handle myself.” 

“I know you can. But that doesn’t mean you have to.” Geoff pulled Gavin in close to him, spinning him around so they were chest to chest. “You’re mine. Ours. I won’t have some fucking asshole talk that way about one of mine.” 

Gavin shivered as Geoff’s eyes bore into his. One of Geoff’s hands slind down to cup Gavin’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Gavin often forgot, that even though Geoff was also an Omega, he was every bit as possessive and aggressive as an Alpha. Geoff smirked as the scent of Gavin’s arousal grew stronger. He leaned down, lips hovering over the spot on Gavin’s collarbone, where his bonding mark laid. “Any time you meet with him, you go smelling like us. I will personally come find you to mark you, if I have to.” 

Gavin gasped, eyes fluttering as Geoff nipped his mating mark. “Like you don’t do that anyways. You’re always down to get your dick wet.” 

“And you aren’t?” Geoff gave Gavin’s ass a slap, chuckling at the whine Gavin let out. “You’re as big of a slut as I am, don’t even try to fool yourself.” 

Gavin closed his eyes and relaxed into Geoff, letting Geoff feel him up. “Why would I deny it when it feels so good? Should we get to working on having me smell like you?” 

Geoff gently pushed the other Omega backwards, till he was laying across Geoff’s desk. “You’re wish is my command.”  


	7. Ryack Torture A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ryan need some information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for torture. Not too bad but it's there

It wasn’t often that Jack worked with Ryan on interrogations. It wasn’t that they were squeamish or unwilling to participate. More that, as Geoff’s second, they were far too busy with other things to join in. 

There were times though, when Jack needed a little stress relief.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the small room. Leaning against the wall, Ryan watched as Jack wailed on a bound man. Looking at his watch, he tilted his head, nodding. “Ok, Jack. I think he’s had enough. For now.” 

Jack huffed, stepping back. Their light shirt clung to their body, sweaty from all that hard work. They swiped the back of their hand across their forehead, turning to smile at Ryan. “Are you sure? I could go for a few more minutes.” 

“We still need him to talk.” Ryan replied, amused. 

“Shame.” Jack moved away from the man, going to a nearby chair and taking the water off it. They took a long swig. Ryan watched them for a moment, admiring, before taking Jack’s place. Slipping one of his knives free, he crouched in front of their victim, lightly tracing the edge of the knife along his skin. 

“You know, for a well respected gang member, I expected better from you, Mr. Ackerman.” Ryan’s voice was light, almost playful. 

“I-I did-didn’t do anything.” The man pleaded, blood flowing from his broken nose. 

“Really?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. “So it wasn’t  _ you  _ who we saw on our footage, taking our money for yourself. Or are you implying that our people lied when they said it was you?” 

“They lied! They lied!” The man was struggling now, frantic to latch onto anything that would save their life. “Of course they lied...Isn-Isn’t the Golden Boy know for that? You don’t think that-that Beta motherfucker Trevor would try to better himself by framing me? I’m innocent!” 

Their ramble was cut off by Jack walking up and punching them across the face again. 

“Aww, Jack. I wanted to do that.” Ryan pouted at them. 

They smiled before running their fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I’m sorry, but I really couldn’t handle his lies anymore.” Ryan kissed the palm of their hand as Jack turned their attention towards the wide-eyed man. 

“Apparently you need more convincing to tell us the truth.”

“I’m telling the truth.” The man insisted. Then he screamed as Ryan rammed his knife into his leg. Jack smirked.

“I’m sure a few more hours with Ryan working you over will convince you to tell us what we want to know.”   


	8. Michael Has Hearing Trouble

Michael made his living by working with explosives. He loved it, had always loved it. He  loved working his hands and creating something destructive like that. He loved the feeling of pride he got whenever he saw one of his babies go up, causing a building or a car to explode. Explosives always gave him a sort of rush, that feeling of intense power, like he held the world hostage to his demands. Nothing in life could make him give that up.  

That didn’t mean there weren’t some cons. 

For what seemed like the umpteeth time that day, Michael dug a finger around in his ear, trying to get them to pop. At the same time, he was straining to hear the plan Geoff was laying out. 

Resigning himself, Michael slouched into his seat. “Can you repeat that last part?” 

Geoff paused, looked at him, before doing what Michael asked. Michael felt that familiar burning of shame and anger start to build up in his chest. Not anger at Geoff but at the situation. Michael wasn’t ashamed that his hearing wasn’t as good as other Alphas, there was very little he felt shame about anymore, but it was always frustrating, constantly having to ask for the others to repeat themselves when Michael was having a bad day. 

His mates never seemed bothered whenever Michael had to ask them over and over again “What did you say?”. They repeated themselves, turning so Michael could read their lips if he wanted to. On really bad days, they would check periodically if Michael heard everything. They had even offered to buy him a hearing aid, but Michael always shut them down. The Alpha had always had problems accepting help from others, even those he loved. 

Which was silly (something he knew and chided himself for) because he knew at some point, he would have to get some kind of hearing device. In the world they worked in, it was too dangerous not to be able to hear over the comns when it was safe to set off his bomb. 

A warm hand settled on his shoulder. Michael looked over at Jack to see them smiling at him before pushing a paper towards him. It was detailed notes Jack had been taking. For a moment, Michael felt his anger rise. Then he stopped, took a breath and gave them a small smile.

It would take time, accepting their help and allowing himself to be that vulnerable, but with mates like these, well. Michael knew it would be worth it.


	9. Treveoff Gets A Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is a bit overworked (thanks to Michael and Ryan). Trevor comes to the rescue.

Trevor walked into Geoff’s office, holding more reports. He was beginning to think he was nothing more than an errand boy now. Of course he wasn’t complaining exactly. He actually liked the challenge of trying to keep track of their weapons and money. 

“I got those numbers you wanted-” 

“I need you to shoot me.” Geoff interrupted. The Omega was laid over his desk, a bottle of whisky hanging from his fingertips. 

Without missing a beat, Trevor replied. “Can’t. Don’t have a gun.” 

There was a pause. “But you do have knives.” 

“That I do.” 

“Then slit my neck.” 

“But who would pay me then?” 

“...Lindsay could do that.” 

Trevor set down the folders, walking behind Geoff to start rubbing at his shoulders. “You’re really tense.” Trevor smiled at the way Geoff moaned. 

“The police are up my ass.” Geoff considered his words. “Well, more than usual.” 

Trevor makes a noise of understanding. Thanks to the stunt Michael and Ryan pulled two weeks ago, the LS Po-Po have been buzzing around them like angry bees. It had been annoying Lindsay and Trevor too, messing with their work schedules, but they all knew it was hitting Geoff the most. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Trevor offered. 

“Just keep working those hands.” Geoff’s moan was pretty obscene and if Trevor was prone to doing it, he would have blushed. 

“Ay-ay, Boss.” Trevor did as he was told. Silently, he looked over the work Geoff had been doing before Trevor showed up and started dividing it up between everyone. (Michael and Ryan would get the most of it, of course) 

Trevor figured Geoff needed a little bit of a break. 


	10. Freewood Make A Mess Of A McDonald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants McDonald's. Gavin doesn't. Everyone else loses.

“I’m not eating here.” 

Ryan huffed, giving the Omega sitting shortgun to him a glare. “Well it’s the only place I’m stopping so you better quit your bitching and pick something.” 

Gavin crossed his arms and glared back. “No.” 

“Then you go the rest of the day hungry.”

“Ryan,the only thing I get at McDonald's are Big Macs.” 

“Then get that!” 

“But I’m not in the mood for a Big Mac.” Gavin argued, sounding frustrated that Ryan wasn’t getting this. Behind them, he can hear the sound of horns being blared at them to hurry up. “I want a Whopper.” 

Ryan growled, the sound rumbling in his throat. “The nearest Burger King is across the city. I am not driving all the way there.” Ryan tried to put some  _ Alpha  _ behind it, though he knew it was useless. Omegas in their business could not afford to be swayed by the sound of an Alpha’s voice, just like Alpha’s couldn’t afford to be swayed by an Omega’s scent. 

Ryan also didn’t WANT his mates to bend at the will of his voice. 

Like he thought, Gavin just gave him a disdainful look. “I’m not eating here.” He repeated. 

“Uh, sir?” 

“What?” Ryan barked as he turned around to face whoever was outside his window. 

The McDonald’s worker, a young looking Beta, flinched back. 

“Can...can I-I...can I get you anything?”

“We’re still deciding.” Ryan made a shooing motion. 

The girl took her chance and scrammed. 

“No we’re not.” Gavin called out after her. 

“Yes we are.” Ryan shot back. 

“Ryan. Look.”  _ Now  _ Gavin was trying to be reasonable? “That’s the second time an employee has come outside to see what’s going on. We’ve been here for,” he checked Ryan’s dashboard for the time, “thirty minutes? The line behind us is starting to spill out into the street. At some point someone is going to call the cops and it bloody well might be me!”

Ryan gave Gavin a look. 

“Oh come on Ryan. Just go to the blasted Burger King.”

“No.” 

Gavin made a sound of frustration. “Well then we’re stuck here.” 

“Or. I order my meal and get you a McBurger and you deal with it.” 

“And then I tell Lindsay you refused to get me anything. And then she get’s angry,  which will make Michael angry. She’ll tell Jack, who’ll get angry too. Then they’ll tell Geoff who’ll throw a fit and then everyone in the Pack will know. While they yell at you, they’ll coddle me and give me my Whopper.” Gavin sat back, smirking. 

Ryan snarled, upper lip curling up over his canines. The problem was Gavin was right. That’s basically why Ryan hadn’t left the asshole in the parking lot by now. 

Gavin, the idiot, had thrown himself into his work again. Which meant the Omega had forged food and water and bathing. Michael and Jeremy had to physically break down the door so they could drag him to the bathroom and shove him into a shower. Ryan had been the unlucky person to be volunteered to get Gavin outside and get him some food. Gavin didn’t take too kindly to having his work interrupted, hence the fit he was throwing. 

Ryan took a deep breath. Paused. Thought out a plan. “Tell you what,” Ryan started to say, slowly. “Here’s what we’ll do. We get food here, then race home, pop in your favorite movies and I’ll rub you down with some lotion. Get you nice and soft for me.” Ryan’s voice began to drop and he watched as Gavin’s eyes went slightly wide. “I’ll even steal some of the expensive shit that Mica bought.” 

“A-and then?” Gavin asked. Ryan watched as Gavin swallowed. 

Ryan moved closer to Gavin, till they were inches apart. “And then we cuddle on the couch and you go to sleep.” With a smirk, he watched Gavin’s face fall. “And if you get enough rest, where we’re not worried you’re going to pass out on us, I promise to spend all day tomorrow making you scream my name.” 

Ryan had never seen Gavin’s head move so fast as he eagerly agreed. Relaxing back into his seat, Ryan turned around and leaned out his window. “Ok, we’re ready to order now.” 

There was a pause. Then a click.  _ “Sir, this is the manager. Because of the commotion you have caused us, I’ve elected to call the police and you are now banned from this establishment. Please pull up so I can have PAYING customers order their food. Do you have any idea the amount of money you’ve cost us- _

Ryan could hear Gavin giggling as his eye began to twitch. Growling, he swung around to the back of his car.  “Stay here.” 

“Aw, Rybread. What are you going to do?” Gavin cooed at him, eyes shining. 

Ryan pulled on his mask and held up his gun. “I’m going to go get my goddamn food.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make sure I get every pairing. If you have a request for a certain combination of people, let me know and I'll be glad to do it!


	11. Jeremsay Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Lindsay go out to get food and end up having a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shout out to Miss-ingno who talked to me about world building in this universe and this was one of the things we talked about.

It was a warm day and Lindsay had dragged Jeremy out with her to pick up lunch for the crew. It was hard juggling food for ten people and Jeremy was always happy to help the others. He was especially glad to get out of the penthouse and stretch his legs. They had decided to forgo cars and instead decided to walk to the nearest convenience store.  

The two were happily talking when they passed by the local park. Like most things in Los Santos the park was a poor comparison to most other parks. But still, it had trees and a few playground equipment and it was a good enough place to take children and dogs and for people to hang out.

As they were passing by, they were stopped by a ball being kicked towards them. Lindsay looked down at the ball just as a young girl ran up to them. She stopped, looking warily. Lindsay gave her a smile, leaning down to pick up the ball and throw it back at the little girl. The girl smiled back before running back to two Omegas sitting nearby. They gave the two of them nods before going back to playing with the girl.

Jeremy watched Lindsay watching the girl for a moment. “Have you ever wanted a child?” He asked.

Lindsay shook her head. “I could never drag a child into our life. And I could never leave the crime life. I love it too much to leave.”

Jeremy nodded but was still curious. “Yeah, I understood. But if you didn’t live a life of crime, would you want to?”  

Lindsay paused for a second. They resumed walking. Finally, Lindsay spoke. “Probably not. I would like a natural birth and you know how that is…”

Jeremy went solemn at that. Oh he knew. His mom was an Alpha who chose to have a natural birth. She was never shy about being proud of that and Jeremy can still see some of the looks others had given her.

Like they pitied her. He clenched his fingers.

“It’s just…” Lindsay began. “If I want to have a child, then _I_ want to have it. Not someone else. And since our pack doesn’t contain any female Omegas. I would have to go out and find someone else to have my child. No way would I do that.”

Jeremy hummed. “I guess I never thought of it that way.”

Lindsays huffed. “Of course you wouldn’t have. You don’t have to think about things like that.”

Silence.

Finally, Lindsay gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

Jeremy waved her off. “Don’t apologize. You’re right. I never thought about it because I didn’t have to.” He gave her a cheerful grin. “But enough of this sad shit. I’m hungry.”

“More like you’re thirsty.” Lindsay was grateful for the change of subject. She gave Jeremy a playful wink. “Don’t think I haven’t heard you complaining to Ryan about the dip of our alcohol supplies.”

Jeremy made an affronted noise. “How so very dare you. I would never say something like that.”

Lindsay gave him a look.

“I would never say something like that to Ryan.” Jeremy amended.

“Right.” Lindsay drew out the word. “Sure.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Jeremy, you would.”

“I have never.”

“So the incident with the Jagermeister-”

“We promised to never speak of that again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to make sure everything's clear. In this universe, Alpha females are discouraged from having children as it's seen as a sign of weakness and because people claim they can't be good mothers. The tradition would be that the Omega partner would get pregnant or you would get an Omega to have your child. The world is getting better at accepting them but it still takes time.


	12. Brackwood Make Matt Regret His Life Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wants to show off his new creation. Too bad Ryan and Jack focus on the wrong thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to after the rocket bikes LP

Matt grinned at Jack and Ryan. It was more of a smug smirk, but Matt figured he had plenty to be smug about. Especially with the way Jack and Ryan were gaping at his creation.

Matt stepped to the side, throwing his hands up. “Ta-da.” 

“What is it?” Jack whispered in awe, eyes sliding along the vehicle. 

“The new thing to terrorize Los Santos with.” It had taken Matt about five months of lovingly handpicking each part, haggling with overseas manufacturers, and putting the beauty together himself, but damn. If it wasn’t worth it. “State of the art, well,  _ everything  _ from computers to the system that runs the whole thing. Rocket launchers attached to the front, for when that pesky traffic gets in the way. And did I mention that this thing is tough as hell?”

“It’s beautiful.” Ryan said, fingers twitching as if already imagining the chaos they could cause with it.

Matt’s smile widened. “May I introduce you to the Mobilized Operational Palace!” 

There was a brief pause. Jack and Ryan looked at each other then back at Matt. Matt’s smiled dropped. “What?” 

“So it’s the...M.O.P?” Jack asked, raising their eyebrows. 

“Wh-No!” Matt sputtered. Panic was starting to rise as he saw Ryan’s smirk, horror what he’s done coming over him. “No! Absolutely not! Ryan-Ryan no.” 

“What?” Ryan drawled. “It’s a great name. We can take the M.O.P many places.” 

“The M.O.P will be our way of cleaning up the streets.” Jack added. 

Matt’s shoulders dropped as the two continue to go back and forth. His life was a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the crew refuses to call it anything but the M.O.P, no matter how much Matt begs and pleas for them to call it something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcome. If you want, go talk to me on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


End file.
